


Belonging

by DevilJesus



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: Jaehyun is possessive of his pretty boyfriend.





	Belonging

Growling, Jaehyun pushed Taeyong against the wall of their shared apartment and crushed their lips together. It was rough and desperate and not enough. 

His teeth gnashed against Taeyong’s and he tasted blood for the briefest second before he pulled away just enough to suck in a breath. 

Opening his eyes, Jaehyun was greeted with the sight of a flushed and completely dazed Taeyong pinned to the wall by his arms. It was all Jaehyun wanted and more and it made him painfully hard.

They’d met up for a romantic dinner after work, both rarely having time for such an arrangement. Although they’d been together for almost three years, and lived together for two, their date nights were almost impossible. 

It certainly didn’t help that Taeyong looked almost ethereal tonight. 

Unfortunately his beauty caught a lot of unwanted attention, Jaehyun just couldn’t help himself; he was awfully possessive of his pretty boyfriend. 

Taeyong pulled Jaehyun’s hair harshly and the pain shot down straight to his groin in a way that scared and excited him. 

He could feel the ridiculous rate of Taeyong’s heart beating against his chest; the way his body trembled as Jaehyun ran his fingers over his dress shirt to grab his tie and pull him forward. Taeyong’s voice keened as Jaehyun pressed a knee between his legs.

“Jaehyunnie,” Taeyong cried breathlessly as he pushed off the wall and brought his mouth to Jaehyun’s for a deep, sensual kiss.

Jaehyun’s knees buckled as one arm wrapped around Taeyong’s slim waist, the other braced against the wall to keep them standing. His fingers raked across Taeyong’s back through the thin material of their clothes, causing him to arch and cry out. 

Jaehyun dipped down to suck and bite along the length of Taeyong’s neck leaving large red welt marks where his mouth touched. Taeyong’s grip tightened in his hair and Jaehyun groaned in response.

“Fuck,” he whispered against Taeyong’s collarbone, his body already tense and heart racing. Their bodies trembled against each other, chests heaving as they fought for breath. Taeyong’s hips bucked up into Jaehyun’s sending electricity racing across his stomach.

Gasping, Jaehyun mimicked the action, lifting Taeyong up as they ground in to each other. There was a loud thump as Taeyong’s head fell back against the wall, his fingers digging painfully into Jaehyun’s shoulders as he gasped.

“Jaehyun!” He cried wantonly, eyes glazed and unfocused as they stared at the younger man.

With a groan, Jaehyun pushed off the wall and released his grip on Taeyong, stumbling back a step. Taeyong slumped against the wall, shirt rumbled and undone. He followed the marks he made up Taeyong’s chest and neck to his bruised lips. 

Entranced at the sight his boyfriend flushed and rumpled, Jaehyun wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Blinking slowly, Taeyong slid his tongue along his lips, wetting them as he dragged a hand through his hair.

The need to make Taeyong unravel, to hear him scream his name and make him writhe in pleasure surged through Jaehyun so intensely, he felt dizzy with desire. 

Reaching forward, Jaehyun cupped the side of Taeyong’s face and leaned forward until their foreheads touched. He watched Taeyong’s eyes flutter close and felt his breath hot against his cheek. 

His fingers traced around Taeyong’s ear as he moved to gently grip the back of his head and bring their mouths together once more in a searing kiss.

When Taeyong moaned into his mouth, Jaehyun lost control. He braced his boyfriend’s back as he lifted him. Long, lean legs wrapped around his waist, forcefully pulling their hips together and causing their erections to rub. Jaehyun’s grip tightened on Taeyong as he fought to control himself and not come right then. 

With a deep throated growl, Jaehyun carried Taeyong to the living room and fell with him onto the couch.

Taeyong was on him immediately. He pulled on Jaehyun’s shirt so hard he nearly popped the buttons. His legs held Jaehyun’s hips in place as he rolled upwards, creating more friction between them and driving Jaehyun crazy. Panting, the Jaehyun pulled himself away and grabbed Taeyong’s wrists, holding them above his head.

“No,” he gasped, using his weight to keep Taeyong from moving. The elder bucked against the restraint and Jaehyun leaned down more, grazing his teeth up Taeyong’s neck before biting his ear. “I said no, Taeyong.”

Shuddering, Taeyong released his grip around Jaehyun’s waist but not before nipping his lover’s neck harshly, leaving his own mark. 

Keeping his grip on Taeyong’s wrist, Jaehyun slid one hand down his stomach, fingers gently scraping the skin as he reached for Taeyong’s belt. With a sharp tug, he pulled the belt free and let it drop to the floor. Pressing against Taeyong’s wrists, Jaehyun gave him a warning glare before letting go and working at the button of his pants.

Taeyong huffed in annoyance but left his hands above his head, gripping the arm of the couch as his stomach quivered while he watched Jaehyun slowly strip him. Not breaking eye contact, Jaehyun pulled Taeyong’s pants just past his knees and ran his hands up the inside of his thighs. 

There was a sharp intake of breath as Jaehyun’s fingers grazed the skin around his groin, never outright touching.

“Jaehyun.” Taeyong warned with a thick voice before attempting to buck his hips. 

Gripping Taeyong’s hips, Jaehyun’s fingers dug into the skin enough to bruise, holding him down firmly. Without warning, Jaehyun ducked his head down and took Taeyong as deep as he could in his mouth. Taeyong’s hips jerked and his growl turned into a low moan.

Jaehyun kept the pace agonizingly slow, drawing out breathy moans and curses from his boyfriend. He watched as Taeyong’s head lolled back against the couch and his arms shook. Suddenly, one hand reached down and grabbed Jaehyun’s hair, pulling hard. The pain caught Jaehyun by surprise and made him gulp awkwardly. 

Taeyong cried hoarsely and his stomach tensed. Pulling away quickly, Jaehyun squeezed Taeyong hard to keep him from coming.

“Not yet.” He warned as he bent over Taeyong, his shoulders flexing as he sunk in to the couch. Taeyong just nodded and looked away, his skin flushed a deep red.

Jaehyun lowered himself until their chests brushed and he could feel the heat from Taeyong’s skin. He sighed against Taeyong’s lips as he sought another kiss. 

Taeyong eagerly met his advances, his hands grasping Jaehyun’s hard shoulders to pull them closer together. The throaty groans Taeyong made pushed Jaehyun further and further to the edge. He needed to hear that voice screaming his name; make Taeyong cry until his voice gave out and he couldn’t breathe.

Breaking apart with a harsh cry, Jaehyun turned Taeyong around and bent him over the arm of the couch. Taeyong’s breath hitched and he turned his head to watch Jaehyun; his pupils were so dilated that Jaehyun could barely see the deep chocolate of his irises. 

Bending over Taeyong’s back, Jaehyun caught his lips for another kiss as one hand slid along his side, down Taeyong’s hip and thigh.

“Lube?” He asked hopefully, his fingers already traveling back up the inside of Taeyong’s leg. Nodding, Taeyong pointed to the bathroom.

“Second drawer.” As quickly as possible, Jaehyun searched the drawer to find the bottle and return. Glad that the elder was a neat freak and knew where everything was. 

Taeyong remained bent over the couch arm and watched with heavy eyes as Jaehyun approached. 

Carefully, Jaehyun stripped out of his pants and knelt behind his boyfriend. He relished the way Taeyong twisted to watch him, his breathing unsteady as Jaehyun nipped at his back.

Coating one finger, Jaehyun carefully worked at Taeyong’s entrance, his other hand wrapped around his own erection. 

Quickly, he worked in a second finger, his heart rate picking up as Taeyong moaned and pushed back against him. A third finger was added and soon Taeyong was panting and begging Jaehyun to hurry.

Biting his lips, Jaehyun leaned over Taeyong, one hand on his hip and the other braced on the couch’s arm.

“Taeyonggie.” He moaned as he pushed in, covering his boyfriend’s body with his own larger one. 

There was a hiss of discomfort but nothing more from Taeyong as his body adjusted. Once he started moving his hips, Jaehyun knew he was ready. He wanted to start slow, to make Taeyong beg and cry for more, to unravel him beneath his touch. But with the way Taeyong was moving and the little cries escaping his lips, Jaehyun couldn’t hold back.

Pulling almost all the way out, his hips snapped forward to bury himself deep inside Taeyong making both of them cry out in pleasure. Taeyong’s arms shook from holding himself up and bracing against the force of Jaehyun’s thrusts. 

It’s rougher than normal; Jaehyun’s rhythm is fast but steady and he can feel Taeyong’s stomach clenching in anticipation. His cries are louder now, his breathing erratic and Jaehyun can feel him lose control.

Reaching down to squeeze Taeyong’s erection, Jaehyun bites down on his shoulder, his back curling as he thrust faster. 

With each snap of his hips, Taeyong cried out. 

With each thrust, Jaehyun felt himself get closer to the edge. 

Opening his hand, he curled his fingers around Taeyong and started pumping him in time with each thrust. He felt Taeyong’s stomach tighten and his insides clench and knew he was close. Jaehyun gripped the couch tighter.

“Taeyong,” he panted against Taeyong’s neck. “Taeyong…I want…hear you scream…scream my name. Tell me who... who you belong to!” 

“Ah!” Taeyong gasped, fingers scratching the couch as his body went rigid. “Ah! Jaehyun!”

Taeyong’s back arched deeply as he came inside Jaehyun’s hand. It became almost painful to be inside him but Jaehyun thrust once, twice more before he came as well, crying into Taeyong’s back as he spent himself. Both their arms gave out and they collapsed on the cushions, tired, exhausted but thoroughly sated.

Pulling out of his boyfriend, Jaehyun smirked at the sight of the bite marks he left along Taeyong’s shoulders, he only felt pride at being able to mark Taeyong in such a manner. 

Brushing the hair out of Taeyong’s face, and turning them so they were squashed side to side on the small couch, Jaehyun nuzzled his neck as he lazily traced patterns along his stomach and chest.

“Jaehyunnie?” Taeyong’s voice sounded slurred and heavy. Jaehyun hummed into his shoulder and pushed up to look at his face. “We should have date nights more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments guys!


End file.
